Oral Exam
by drcjsnider
Summary: Rose has never seen the attraction of oral sex. Can her cousin and his flat mate change her mind? A Rose, JamesII, and Scorpius story.


**Title:** Oral Exam  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius/James II  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 6140  
**Warning/AN:** Not beta'd, threesome, cousincest. Thanks to kayoko_chan for letting me steal a line from one of her comments on the fic! Also, the line about not having to work for an orgasm is from a Jennifer Crusie book and the line about being duds is inspired by a Susan E. Phillips story.  
**Summary:** Rose has never seen the attraction of oral sex. Can her cousin and his flat mate change her mind?

"I don't get what is so bloody fantastic about oral sex," Rose huffed as she plopped down at Scorpius' and James' kitchen table.

Scorpius choked on the banana muffin he was eating.

James arched an eyebrow and looked at his cousin over the top of his paper. "You don't like giving oral sex or getting oral sex?" he asked.

"Exactly. I don't like giving it or getting it."

"I'm so glad we didn't stay together," Scorpius muttered.

Rose glared at him. She and Scorpius had dated for a total of three weeks in fourth year. They'd mostly done it to drive their fathers mental. However, since they'd never exchanged more than just a few closed-mouthed kisses she found his remark completely unnecessary.

"How could you not like getting oral sex?" James looked astounded.

"It's just never done anything for me," Rose shrugged. "I always feel like I'm just biding my time until I can fake an orgasm and get on with the _real_ sex."

"How have your boyfriends taken your 'no oral sex' position?"

Scorpius snickered. "There really isn't a position involved if no oral sex is taking place, is there?"

James kicked him in the leg.

"Ethan and Matt were more than happy that I didn't expect or want them going down on me. Unfortunately, Rich Thomas has taken my request as a personal challenge to make me change my mind," Rose sighed.

"How long have you been going out with that wanker?" Scorpius asked, frowning deeply. Last time they'd talked about relationships, Rose had been unattached.

"A few weeks," Rose said with a grimace. "But it isn't going to last much longer if he can't let go of his obsession with licking me out. I swear he mucks around down there for ages and when he finally emerges all he can think about is shoving his tongue down my throat. Just thinking about it makes me want to gag. Seriously, if I wanted to taste myself I'd get rid of the middle man and just start taking yoga classes."

Scorpius eyes glazed over slightly at the thought of Rose being flexible enough to do _that_.

"You know what your problem is? You've never gotten oral sex from an expert."

Rose raised a skeptical eyebrow. James was her favorite cousin and they had a lot in common given that he was a professional Quidditch player and she was a sports reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, yet there were times when he was completely full of it. "Exactly _how_ would an expert change my perspective?" Rose asked.

"If you had someone going down on you who knew what he was doing, you would understand the extreme pleasure a good muff job could bring and be more appreciative of Rich's efforts," James explained, leaning back in his chair and linking his hands behind his head. "Hell you might even be able to give him some direction."

"How does one go about locating an expert in oral sex?" Rose asked, now looking amused. "Do I place an ad in the personals? Maybe hang fliers around Diagon Alley?"

Scorpius shook his head. "You can't trust a bloke who goes around bragging he's an expert. You are going to need references from his old girlfriends."

Rose laughed. "This is starting to sound too complicated."

"It doesn't have to be," James told her with a wide grin. "You can let me help you out. None of my former birds ever complained about my skills."

Rose's mouth dropped open.

"You aren't serious!?" Scorpius exclaimed, looking back and forth between James and Rose.

"It's not that big a deal," James replied. "After all, I already taught her how to kiss."

Rose blushed deeply, dropped her forehead to the table, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Scorpius asked, lifting up a section of Rose's hair and revealing her face.

"I was fifteen and we were _never_ supposed to speak of it again," Rose groused, not bothering to raise her head.

Scorpius dropped her hair back over her face and looked at his roommate. He and James had been sharing a flat for seven months, ever since he'd joined the Tutshill Tornados as their reserve seeker at the same time that James became the team's starting chaser. At first he'd been annoyed at how often Rose hung around, but since she turned out to be funny and interesting, he'd quickly become accustomed to her close relationship with James. Still, there were times like this that the two of them managed to surprise him.

"Some bloke had told her she kissed like a Flobberworm. Couldn't have her mucking up family reputation," James smirked.

Rose lifted her head off the table and glared at him. "The only reason the family _had_ a reputation was because of you!"

James chuckled. "I don't remember you complaining at the time."

"Please stop reminding me of it," Rose groaned. "I felt so pathetic having to learn how to kiss properly from my cousin."

"So 'teaching Rose to kiss' involved what exactly?" Scorpius asked. "Did you just describe the proper technique and watch as she practiced on her hand on something?"

Both Rose and James looked at him like he had just proclaimed his admiration for Voldemort.

"Ur…. no, mate. That really would have been pathetic. We practiced the way any normal two people would – by snogging on the bed in my Uncle Ron's old room at the Burrow until she got it right. She could earn a N.E.W.T. in the subject now," James told him with a wink.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. James was always joking that eventually Scorpius and Rose would make a go of it. Scorpius typically ignored him. He wasn't ready to settle down and Rose Weasley wasn't the sort of bird you could just fuck and forget. Unfortunately, this little tale about her and James had given him a raging erection.

Rose gave him a speculative look before she turned back to James. "Why would you want to do this?"

"I hate the thought of my favorite cousin having such a negative attitude about something that she should consider amazing. Besides I'm a bit curious to see what you look like when you lose control."

"You see me lose control all the time! Whenever I watch a good Quidditch match, whenever one of my stories gets bumped off the front page of the sport's section, whenever Hugo does something 'spectacular' at the Ministry and I have to listen to Mum gush over it for ages, whenever Lily 'borrows' my clothes, whenever the wait staff at the _Leaky Cauldron_ bugger up my order…"

"Okay," James interrupted with a laugh. "I've seen you lose it before, but I've never seen it happen in a sexual context. Pretty soon you're going to get serious about some bloke and I'll have lost my chance forever."

"You aren't getting serious about Thomas, are you?" Scorpius asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"No," she replied sounding exasperated. "Why are you still sitting here?"

"It's my flat!" Scorpius exclaimed in phony outrage. Even if he could have stood without drawing attention to his body's reaction to Rose's and James' conversation, there was no way he was going to miss their discussion. It was too deliciously wicked for him to ignore.

Rose turned back to her cousin. "I don't know about this, James. What if things become awkward afterwards?"

"We've been too close for too long. Things aren't going to get weird between us now, especially not over a little oral sex."

Scorpius laughed. "Good line. I'll have to remember that one."

"Shut it!" Rose growled before looking at James again. "Can you promise me that this is just about my oral sex issues? This isn't some weird way for you to try and start a romantic relationship with me, right?"

"Would that be so bad?" James asked with a smile.

"Not for you," Rose replied. "You'd be getting me and I'm stable. However, I'm not sure my end of the deal would be that great."

"Oh thanks," James said pretending to be hurt. "Look, Rose, we already have a good relationship. I have no desire to screw that up. I love you and want the best for you – which I know is not me. However, life without oral sex _is_ not what's best. Let me prove it to you. We can even invite Scorpius to join us so that things don't get weird later."

Scorpius sat up straighter in his chair trying to look interested, but not desperate to participate.

"James!" Rose squeaked. "How in the world would _that_ prevent things from getting weird? It would just make the entire thing weirder!" If Rose was honest with herself, the possibility of Scorpius joining her and James actually made the entire offer more appealing. She'd developed a crush on Scorpius soon after he and James had moved in together, which she found unbearably stupid. It wasn't normal to suddenly start fancying someone you'd known for over a decade. She'd never done anything about the crush since she suspected the attraction was one sided. This sudden opportunity to work through her lustful feelings toward Scorpius, therefore, was almost irresistible. Still, she didn't want _him_ to know that. "Besides, although I'm not exactly petite, I don't see how you would both find room to go down at the same time."

James laughed. "We won't. You can perform oral sex on Scorpius, while I take care of you."

Rose mouth dropped open in shock once again.

"I see you already got the proper form for giving a bloke a knob job down pat," James grinned.

Rose blushed, snapped her mouth closed, and shot a sideways glance towards Scorpius, who apparently found something so interesting on the kitchen ceiling that he couldn't meet either of their eyes. "James, I already told you that I don't enjoy sucking guys off," she hissed.

"I know," James replied, "but I think your sexual problems are caused because you think too much. If you are doing Scorpius at the same time I'm going down on you, you won't have time to analyze every little thing. Didn't anyone ever tell you that thinking during sex is a complete turn off?"

Rose pressed her legs together tightly. She was getting more and more aroused by every word coming out of James' mouth. Of course that didn't mean that what was coming out of his mouth wasn't utter bunk. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with thinking during sex! Fuck, most of my friends would never have sex if they couldn't fantasize during the act. And fantasizing, my dear cousin, requires thinking."

"Yeah, well something tells me you aren't fantasizing, but rather evaluating all the insignificant details of the act itself. I'm sure when you are sucking off a bloke you are wondering where else he's been sticking his cock. You're also probably trying to figure out how often he changes his trousers and whether or not he showered that morning. Likewise, I bet when you're getting eaten out, instead of just laying back and enjoying it, you worry about whether or not he's having a good time. You probably fret about what he's going to want in return for going down. And I wouldn't be at all surprised if you start to wonder if you're sexually repressed. You probably even get all concerned about whether your fake an orgasms are realistic enough."

Rose blushed. She'd thought about all that stuff and more. "Those are all legitimate worries!"

"Not in the middle of sex!" Scorpius interrupted, frowning at Rose. "Being on the receiving end of oral sex is the only time you get to have an orgasm without working for it. It's a crime against humanity to not appreciate one of the truly good things in the world because you're over-analyzing it!"

James laughed. "Last week you said picking oranges before they were fully ripe was a crime against humanity."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his flat mate. "It is, but it isn't as serious as what Rose has been doing."

Rose ran her hands through her hair. "Is not liking oral sex really that big a deal?"

"Yes!" Scorpius and James exclaimed together.

"Fine," Rose huffed. "Let's do it. But if you two are duds, you better believe every Quidditch fan in England is going to find out about it."

Less than five minutes later, Rose, Scorpius and James stood in the doorway of Scorpius bedroom. Scorpius had insisted on using his room since his bed was bigger and, unlike James' room, the sheets had been changed in the last fortnight.

"So… how does this work?" Rose asked, as she stared at the bed.

Scorpius shrugged. "Got me. I was just planning on doing whatever you told me to."

"You're both useless," James said, as he shouldered himself between them and entered the room. He pulled his tee over his head.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

"I'm getting ready to go down. Did you suffer a stroke or something between the kitchen and Malfoy's room?"

"No!" Rose huffed. "But why do _you_ need to remove your shirt? No one is going to be doing anything to you."

"Well, fuck, Rose. I can at least get in the mood can't I? I ain't a robot getting ready to embark on some sort of scientific experiment. Does it have to be all about you?"

"He's got a point," Scorpius murmured.

"Stuff it," Rose hissed. She walked over to James and laid one of her hands on his cheek. "Sorry. I'm just a bit freaked."

"I know doll," he replied, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. He then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Rose stiffened for a second. She then relaxed, wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed him back.

"Damn, you taste sweeter now than you did a fifteen," James whispered in her ear as he broke their kiss.

She grinned at him. "That's just the diet coke I had for breakfast."

He shook his head and then kissed her again.

Rose felt like she was being transported back in time. James' kisses had the same effect on her now as they did when she was a teenager. His gentle coaxing, the way he liked to bite her bottom lip, the way he always encouraged her to take the lead in deepening the kiss awakened a swarm of butterflies in her stomach that had nothing at all to do with nerves.

Just as she pushed her tongue into James' mouth, she felt Scorpius come up behind her. He lifted her hair off her neck and began to press his hot mouth against her skin. She groaned softly and pressed back against him. She could feel his erection against her bum.

She wanted to grind against him, but James grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. Before she could respond, Scorpius hands were under her shirt, palming and caressing her breasts through her bra.

"Merlin, Rose," he growled in her ear. "You feel amazing."

Rose could only moan in response as James sucked on her tongue.

She felt Scorpius push her bra above her tits and then run his thumbs lightly over her nipples. They puckered immediately in response to his touch. "You're so fucking sexy," he told her.

Rose broke her kiss with James and turned her head until she could find Scorpius' mouth with her own. She was vaguely aware of her cousin unbuttoning her blouse, but her attention was primarily focused on not letting Scorpius' demanding kisses completely dismantle her. His kisses were as over-powering and forceful as James' had been tender. Rose felt like she had to meet his every bite, lick, and thrust with a response. He seemed to be challenging her to prove herself his equal or surrender and admit defeat. Someone should have warned him, Rose thought to herself giddily, that Weasley's never gave up without first drawing at least little blood.

Scorpius drew back, ran his middle finger over his bottom lip, and stared at the smear of red on it for several seconds. "You bit me," he said, sounding astounded.

"Well spotted, Captain Obvious. Don't any of your birds fight back?"

He shook his head. "I like submissive women."

"Liar," she smirked, before leaning forward to tug on his bottom lip with her teeth.

She felt him pulse against her. Fucking hell, she wanted to wrap herself around him and let him pound her into his mattress. _Screw the oral sex lesson._

"You two can flirt later," James said, breaking between them to finish removing her shirt.

Rose smiled up at Scorpius only to discover that his eyes were focused on her now bare chest. His unwavering attention was flattering.

When James dropped to his knees to remove her jeans, Scorpius moved closer. Giving Rose a wicked grin, he palmed her left breast then bent his head down to suckle on her nipple.

She gripped his forearm, closed her eyes, and let her other hand drop to the top of James' head. As she stroked his hair, she felt him press kisses against her belly. It made her smile until she heard him snicker as he pulled down her jeans.

"Nice knickers, Rosie," he laughed.

His comment made Scorpius lift his head and look down. "What is that… writing?"

"Yeah," James laughed. "It says, 'Chicks Dig Men with Scars.'"

Scorpius looked up into Rose's rapidly reddening face and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You know, my dad has a scar right here, right?" James teased while pointing at his forehead.

"It was on sale," she muttered, barely restraining herself from kicking her cousin.

Scorpius straightened up and pointed at his back. "I have a scar on my shoulder that I got from flying into the Quidditch hoops fifth year."

"I'm going home," Rose groused. As she tried to take a step backwards, however, she got tangled in the jeans bunched around her ankles.

"Oh, come on, Rose," James said, wrapping a firm hand around her calf to steady her. "You know you don't want to go."

Rose looked down into James' face and while he was still smiling she knew he wasn't mocking her. She then looked over at Scorpius, who looked eager and disheveled and sexy with his rumpled hair and bruised lip. In spite of her embarrassment, she knew James was right. She didn't want to go. She wanted to see this through and find out what, if anything, she'd been missing.

"Alright, fine," she snapped and then pointed her finger at Scorpius. "You get naked. I'm not going to be the only one in this room starkers. And you," she turned her finger towards James, "no more lip!"

"Not even here?" he asked mischievously, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to her inner thigh.

Rose inhaled a deep breath. "Okay," she stated shakily as she watched him move his mouth closer and closer to her knickers. "I guess that kind of lip is acceptable."

She felt him chuckle against her thigh and watched as he lifted her feet from her jeans without his mouth ever leaving her skin. She wondered idly how much practice it took to become so seductively efficient.

She glanced over at Scorpius and saw him watching her. He'd removed all his clothing. Her eyes slipped from his face and down his bare chest until they rested on his cock. She typically found that part of a man the least attractive. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the male organ for what it could do. She loved riding it and being fucked by it and even enjoyed fondling it during foreplay, but up close personal examinations of it left her slightly queasy. It reminded her too much of piece of raw chicken that hadn't yet had its skin removed.

As Rose began to mentally catalogue all the possible defects of Scorpius' cock, James bit her inner thigh. She groaned loudly in response, half of her body protesting the pain and half of it enjoying the pleasure. "You're thinking again, Rose," James warned. "If you keep that up, this is never going to work."

Rose nodded, knowing he was right. In the past, she'd always been most turned on, hot, and passionate when her mind was turned off and she just _was_. She smiled down at James and then at Scorpius. "Let's get started."

James grabbed her arm and led her over to the end of the bed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushed until she sat down. He then kneeled between her legs and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are a hundred percent positive that you want to do this?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

"Fuck, yes," he told her, letting his hands run along the insides of her thighs. "I can smell you and it's driving me insane."

Rose thought he must be insane if her smell was causing him to go mad with desire. _Seriously, I don't even like myr own smell, how in the world could anyone else?_ Rose watched as James started to remove her knickers and then quickly decided that she could not remain in a sitting position for this. It would be impossible for her to not think about what was going on if she had a clear view of James' tongue between her legs. She let herself fall back onto the mattress, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

She felt James run his hands up her legs, felt his warm breath against her center, and jerked only slightly as his fingers began to spread her folds.

"Merlin, you're sexy," he whispered.

She snorted. _I am not sexy!_

He paused as if he could read hear her thoughts. "Mate," James called to Scorpius. "Could you please get over here and distract her?"

Rose didn't open her eyes, but she could hear Scorpius approaching the side of the bed. She hoped he wasn't going to just shove his cock into her face until she started sucking on it. When he didn't touch her for several seconds, Rose opened to her eyes to see him staring at her. He smiled and she smiled back. He then leaned down and kissed her.

His kiss was as powerful and forceful as it had been earlier. He apparently wasn't into gentle pursuit or calm seduction; he was all fire and desire and need. She arched off the bed slightly, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Rose wanted to respond to his every demand, to show him that she could be passionate and ardent too. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she pulled him down until his bare chest was pressed against hers.

Rose was so consumed by the feelings Scorpius was evoking from her that she didn't immediately notice that James' had begun to probe her depths with his tongue, while his nose brushed against her clit. When she did realize what was happening she wasn't able to focus on his technique or what exactly he was doing because Scorpius' mouth and hands, which were running along her rib cage, were demanding her attention. And it all, left so damn good, that she moaned loudly and shifted slightly against James' face.

Bloody hell, her cousin was brilliant and Scorpius was brilliant and this entire idea was brilliant.

Scorpius broke their kiss. She watched as he palmed one of her breasts then bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth. As he suckled, a pang of desire pulsed in her belly and she moved against James' again encouraging him to increase the pressure on her clit.

Rose gripped the bedspread tightly with her left hand, while her right hand stroked Scorpius' hair. They were driving her out of her mind. Her lips parted and Rose gasped for air. The sensation caused by James between her legs and Scorpius at her breast overcame her senses. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She needed to grab some control for herself before she lost her mind. As she bit her bottom lip, Rose suddenly realized what she needed to do to keep the sensations from completely overwhelming her.

Biting her bottom lip, Rose tugged on Scorpius hair until he met her eyes. "Get up here," she whispered, as she arched her hips and continued to press against James.

"You mean, you want to…" Scorpius words trailed off and a faint pink blush stained his cheeks.

She nodded and watched him closely as he went to stand near her head. Turning her face slightly, she leaned towards him and flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock.

When she got no reaction, Rose looked up and saw that Scorpius was holding his breath. She giggled, leaned forward and wrapped her hand gently around the base of his cock. He moaned softly in response, releasing his breath.

Rose hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed in her lack of technique. Blows jobs were one subject she had never wanted to master. She had a healthy gag reflex and absolutely no desire to try and deep throat anyone. Besides, the thought of her nose, or worse her mouth, coming into contact with some bloke's pubic hair was enough to send her running.

Before Rose could think herself out of the mood, James' lips fastened around her clit and he slid two fingers into her. "Oh shit," she hissed, involuntarily tightening her hand around Scorpius cock.

When she heard his intake of breath, she loosened her grip and took him into her mouth, sucking on him in time to the movement of James' fingers inside her. Scorpius clutched her hair and thrust his hips forward and back slowly. For some reason, the feel of his skin sliding against her lips made her hot. She had never before – not once in her entire sexual life – gotten any physical enjoyment out of giving a blow job. But there was something about wringing groans from Scorpius, while at the same time James was wringing groans from her that was driving Rose insane with desire. She wanted more. She needed more.

Rose bucked her hips causing James to pull his fingers from her and hold her pelvis tightly against the bed. He then began to run his tongue along her folds, stopping at random intervals to suck on her clit. This is what she'd been missing, this passion and mindless longing. The entire experience was more uninhibited and liberating than vaginal sex. She was completely at the mercy of James – only he could get her off and bring an end to the tension he'd produced in her body.

Unable to do anything about her own ache, Rose focused on pleasuring Scorpius. She twisted her hand around the base of his cock gently while he continued to slowly fuck her mouth. She sucked on him more forcefully, her belly tightening as saw his legs tremble and heard him chanting her name. _Merlin, he was beautiful._ She placed her left hand on his thigh and slid it around him until she was caressing his arse. Rose tried to decide whether or not to bring him to orgasm with her mouth, but she found it increasingly difficult to reason.

She needed to move in order to bring an end to the throbbing between her legs, but she was powerless. James held her hips too tightly. All Rose could do was clench and released her muscles, which she did almost rhythmically in spite of the fact that it seemed to increase her frustration. Then all at once, she couldn't think. Everything went dark and her back arched off the bed. She groaned around Scorpius cock, but forgot to continue sucking.

"Fuck, Rose," he murmured, but she couldn't indentify from the tone of his voice if he was upset.

She felt James release her hips, but kept her eyes closed. She just wanted to savor the absolute bliss her orgasm had generated. After she'd caught her breath, Rose looked up and found herself staring into Scorpius' eyes.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever met," he told her softly, a slight smile on his face.

_You haven't seen anything, yet,_ Rose thought to herself as she began to suck again on Scorpius' cock.

"Nice sentiment, mate, but you'd come off as more sincere if Rose didn't have your prick in her mouth."

"Fuck off," Scorpius groaned, shifting his weight and letting his head fall back.

Rose heard James chuckle, but did not pay him much attention. She was too focused on Scorpius' responses. Rolling onto her side, she reached her free hand out and gently cupped his bollocks. She teased them until he shuddered and took a step back, pulling free from her mouth.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a coy smile.

"We got to stop or I'm going to finish."

Rose giggled. "Isn't that the point?"

Scorpius glanced to the end of the bed where James still sat on the floor before he looked back at Rose. "I know this isn't your thing. If you don't want to…"

Rose bit her bottom lip as his words trailed off. She didn't answer immediately as a number of different thoughts rushed through her head. It was true that she had never let a bloke come in her mouth before. In fact, every time she'd considered it, the idea had turned her stomach. However, right now she was satisfied, still turned on, and really wanted to make Scorpius feel as good as she did.

"You can stop whenever you want to, Rosie," James stated.

She smiled down at him. _Damn, he was great._ "Come here," she said and patted the bed behind her.

James arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as he lay down and spooned against her back.

"I want to do this right," she told him. "You keep me from thinking too much and I'll work on blowing Scorpius' mind."

He chuckled, started pressing kisses against her neck, and reached around her to fondle her breasts.

Rose groaned and wiggled her bum against James. She then caught Scorpius' eye and grinned at him. "Let's go," she stated softly. "I want to make you eat your words from this morning."

He took a step toward her, his erection less than an inch from her mouth. "What words were those?" he asked.

"When you said you were glad that we didn't stay together."

"Rose, you know that was just a joke…" he began, but broke off as she licked the tip of his cock and then ran her tongue along its length.

James bit her neck and squeezed her breasts. "I bet I can get off just by rubbing against you while watching you suck off Malfoy," he whispered.

Rose hummed in response before once again wrapping her lips around Scorpius' cock. He was throbbing in her mouth and his every moan and whimper shot a feeling of satisfaction straight to her core. All the thoughts running through her mind centered on what she could do to make this experience pleasurable for him. It was so different from her usual concerns about how sore her cheeks were getting and making sure to pull away before she ended up with a load of spunk in her face.

As James began to rock against her, rolling her nipples and kissing her shoulders, Rose reached forward and grabbed Scorpius hips. The contact steadied her. She could now push back against James, while directing Scorpius movements. She felt deliciously powerful. Sucking more forcefully on Scorpius, Rose ground herself against James. She would never again bitch about the disadvantages of having blokes for best friends.

Scorpius gave a deep groan and she glanced up at his face. His jaw was clenched, his head was thrown back slightly, and his eyes were locked on her mouth. He appeared to be committing her every movement to memory. It was disconcerting since she was quite certain she was doing nothing spectacularly memorable. But then his eyes caught hers and she suddenly realized the intimacy of what they were doing. Being here, between James and Scorpius, wasn't just thrilling and enlightening, it was something more.

As Scorpius began to tense, his hips pushing more forcefully against her hands, James' grip tightened around her waist. "Fucking hell," he muttered, before she felt him shudder against her back. Seconds later, Scorpius was coming, his cock jerking several times in her mouth.

When he took a step back, Rose couldn't help but crinkle her nose in distaste. While she'd been pleasantly surprised by how much she'd enjoyed pleasuring him with her mouth, the ending had been almost was revolting as she'd feared. Next time she'd figured out a different way to finish him off.

"Merlin, Rosie," James whispered into her hair. "You're bloody fucking amazing. For someone who less than an hour ago claimed she disliked oral sex you've sure come a long way."

She giggled and turned her head to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm pretty sure, we are all amazing."

"I know I am," Scorpius remarked, moving back towards the bed. He nudged Rose with his knee. "Budge over I need to lie down before my legs give out."

Rose scooted back and Scorpius lay down facing her. He was smiling, his face softened by contentment and affection. Rose trailed a finger across his lips and gasped in delight when he opened his mouth and lightly grabbed it with his teeth.

"I'm going to be ill if I have to watch you two flirt in post-orgasmic bliss," James told them, as he rolled out of bed. "I need to go clean up before I start to chafe."

Scorpius' smile simply widened as James left the room. "So where do we go from here?"

Rose shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, even though her heart was thumping heavily. "Wasn't this a one-off?"

"It doesn't have to be. I've been attracted to you for ages, Rose. I've just held off saying anything because I wasn't sure I was ready to be serious."

"I can do casual," she told him quietly.

Scorpius leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Well, I don't think I can do casual with _you_."

Rose smiled happily and then a look of panic crossed her face. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Rich."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dating Rich Thomas! I can't start a relationship with you."

"Break up with him."

"I can't do that. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Scorpius frowned at her. "You said the sex was awful."

"I said I didn't enjoy oral sex with him. He's perfectly fine otherwise. I can't just stop seeing him because I've gotten a better offer," she huffed.

He smirked. "So I'm a 'better offer?'"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That remains to be seen. After all, you just stood there. James and I did all the work. How do I even know it would work with just the two of us? Maybe I need the distraction of a third person to actually enjoy myself."

Scorpius propped himself up on his arm and allowed his free hand to trail between her breasts down toward her stomach. "Oh, I have a few perversions in mind to deal with your over-thinking oral sex issue that can be done just between the two of us."

Rose raised her eyebrows in obvious interest. "That does sound intriguing, but wouldn't it make me a horrible person just to throw Rich over for you?"

Scorpius kissed her again, a little more forcefully than before. "I think it would make you a worse person to stay with him, misleading him about your feelings, when you really wanted to be with someone else."

Rose bit her lip. What he said made sense. Besides, she'd always believed that she and Scorpius would have another chance together. She nodded slowly. "I'll talk to Rich."

As Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose and prepared to reward her for making such an excellent decision, James walked by the room and glanced in. He grinned and softly shut the door. He'd done good this morning. He'd taught Rose that oral sex could be an awesome experience. He'd gotten his cousin and his flat mate to finally admit their attraction to each other. And, he'd broken at least two social conventions without causing a scandal. His Uncle George would be proud.

James stretched his arms over his head and wondered if any of this other family members needed his advice or romantic help. Maybe he'd have dinner at the Burrow tonight so that he could scope out the situation. Besides, it would give him the opportunity to break the news that Scorpius and Rose were now dating to his Uncle Ron. _That_ would be entertaining.

The End


End file.
